


Spiders Are Really, Really, Quite Evil

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Alec Lightwood Birthday Bash 2019 [17]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Crack, M/M, Protective Magnus, adorable boyfriends, alec hates spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: Alec knows that Magnus will always protect him from spiders.  Even when he's half asleep.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Alec Lightwood Birthday Bash 2019 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560298
Comments: 20
Kudos: 337





	Spiders Are Really, Really, Quite Evil

**Author's Note:**

> thequeervet prompted: omg I read your alec-spider thing and all I could think was like, Magnus in bed and Alec freaking out over a spider and Magnus just sleepily throwing a ball of magic that casually blows a hole in the wall and mumbling "There - 's it dead?" and falling back asleep
> 
> AND LISTEN, I COULDN'T RESIST THIS WAS TOO ADORABLE, OKAY????

It wasn’t often that he woke up in the middle of the night, but sometimes, after a mission or something else that left his skin crawling, Alec would get up, get a glass of water and then sneak back into bed and into Magnus’ arms. 

  
Sipping his water idly as he headed back towards the bed, Alec felt the last of the tension fading away from him. The loft was familiar in the moonlight, and he could already see the sky starting to lighten on the horizon, reminding him that dawn wasn’t far away. 

  
He froze at the sight of a spider, a _huge_ one, on the wall beside his bed. Alec flexed his hand, but he wasn’t wearing anything, didn’t have any weapons, and his Seraph blade was on the bedside table, outside of reach and past the spider. It skittered towards him, crawling along the wall and Alec stumbled backwards, water sloshing over him. 

  
“Magnus,” Alec hissed, stepping further away from the wall, but not far enough so he couldn’t see the spider. 

  
His boyfriend, completely unsympathetic to his plight, continued to sleep, tangled up int he golden sheets. And normally Alec would spend a few minutes appreciating the sight of him like that, if there wasn’t an _unholy terror_ crawling closer to him. 

  
“Magnus, for the love of,” Alec didn’t let his eyes leave the spider as he extended a leg and kicked the bed, trying to jolt the warlock awake. Still nothing. 

  
Alec sighed and closed his eyes for a brief second before he raised his voice, just enough that he knew it would actually wake Magnus. “ **Magnus** ,” he growled. 

  
Magnus sat up in a sleepy blur, his hair a wreck and squinted at Alexander. “S’wrong?” 

  
Alec pointed at the wall and forced out a sigh. “Spider, please?” 

  
Magnus scowled at the wall and launched a blast of magic at the thing. “There - ‘s it dead?” 

  
Alec stared at the sizable hole in the wall where the spider had been and blinked, biting down a smile as Magnus flopped back down to the bed at his lack of response. “I’d say so,” he whispered, heading for his side of the bed, right as Magnus’ breaths evened back out into sleep. 

  
It was the matter of a minute or two before Alec was cuddled up with Magnus again, smiling into his boyfriend’s possessive hold. There was something to be said for boyfriends who protected their significant others from all threats. Demonic or arachnid. 

  
“Love you,” Alec whispered, closing his eyes as he settled back into sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -  
> [The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
> [AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
> [Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
